


Miracles

by Justdaise



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors AU, Established Relationship, Kit Herondale is Jace's adoptive brother cause I need more of them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justdaise/pseuds/Justdaise
Summary: in which Alec wants them to go to a barbecue party with their new neighbors and Jace wants to know fucking why
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, hinted Kit Herondale/Ty Blackthorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Miracles

“You’re not gonna believe this─”

Jace burst into the doctor’s lounge but before he could manage to talk about his most recent conquering in the hospital (which was apparently even more pressing than asking Alec how his surgery had gone) Alec said,

“Julie called. Asked if we’re free this weekend”

He turned his back to Jace and took his coat off the hanger to wear it. He still had a few hours left to the end of his shift.

“Who the fuck’s Julie?”

Jace asked with a flat expression and Alec sighed,

“Julie our new neighbor? You don’t have to be rude about it”

He said and closed his locker. Jace took a few steps towards him carefully and asked,

“Okay, why does Julie our neighbor want to know if we’re free this weekend?”

“For the barbecue night”

Alec answered and started to check his phone. A shadow of confusion appeared on the cardiothoracic surgeon for the briefest moment,

“The wha─holy fucking hell you were serious about that shit??”

Alec locked his phone and slipped it in his pocket to face his husband,

“I told them we’d be there, why would you think I wasn’t serious?”

He managed to say it as plainly as possible but was bracing himself for the upcoming argument all the same. Sure enough Jace started with his voice a little raised,

“I thought you were just being nice! I thought it was the ‘Aw, you hold barbecue nights every week that’s such a cute neighbory thing to do and we’d love to be a part of it too but we just hate that shit and are gonna have emergencies and not be able to make it’ kind of ‘we’ll be there’!”

Alec took a deep breath and said,

“Well I made sure we both didn’t have any surgeries scheduled on the weekend so I think that counts as serious and not nice”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Jace asked, his tone indicating he was just beginning to take this seriously. Alec thought a little elaboration would help them both so he said,

“What do you mean what does it mean?”

“I mean since when do we do shit like that??”

And that was when Jace really started,

“I’m only asking because we do hate shit like that and we stay away from people named Julie and Adam and Lauren and their adorable babies and their beautiful fucking pool houses─”

“Jace─”

“And we most certainly do not clear our schedules to go have barbecue nights with them!”

“Well we do now”

Alec said with as much finality as he could find.

“And fucking why? Would you like to let me in on that?”

This was his moment, Alec realized. He took in a deep breath again and fixed his husband with a serious look,

“Because Jace, we’re overbearing workaholic surgeons who spend more time in the OR than in our own living room and─”

“And we’re fine with it!”

Of course Jace wasn’t gonna let him finish properly.

“Well we need change.”

“Since fucking when???”

Jace interrupted him again but this time Alec just went on,

“We’re gonna go spend time with people named Julie and Adam and Lauren and hear all about their babies and pool houses and compliment them on their cheese and wine and─”

“Oh watch me”

Jace scoffed and Alec let out a sigh, shoulders slumping.

“Jace come on”

“I fucking will not come on Alec! What’s gotten into you? You have more tendency to be the workaholic surgeon who doesn’t touch normal shit like barbecue nights with a ten feet pole than any surgeons I know. And it goes without saying that I know _a lot_ of surgeons!”

Jace snapped and Alec thought he would later thank him for bringing their argument right to this place where he could finally stop dancing around the issue and drive his point,

“Well that’s my fucking point! Everybody we know is all of that and likes it! We are surrounded by people who get high on cutting into others’ bodies and can’t cook to save their life and nag about the amount of workload they deal with but have fantasies of getting called in for emergencies surgeries in basic normal human gatherings and most of them have god complex including yourself─”

“So what?”

Jace said shamelessly,

“That’s who we are and that’s who our friends are and we love it. You’re the one who’s always said being a surgeon isn’t a job it’s a lifestyle and we’ve loved it and we’ve loved being surrounded by people who love and understand it so why─”

“Because it’s not gonna be just our life anymore!”

Alec threw his hands up and when he realized he was basically shouting he lowered his voice and continued,

“Not with the baby that we have in the way…”

He said finally and watched the moment Jace’s expression changed from obvious frustration to something entirely different. Alec went on calmer,

“Yes I said that and I do. I love it. You know how I’ve always loved it. But in a couple of months it won’t be just us. We’re gonna have a child. And just… take a look around. You and I are surgeons, my parents are surgeons. This hospital is owned by your surgeon Grandmother’s foundation. My sister’s a surgeon. My brother’s a surgical resident. Your brother is a surgeon. His husband’s a surgeon. Simon, Clary, Maia, Lily, Aline, Helen, all our friends are surgeons. We don’t know how to be anything else and I know we never wanted to and probably never will but our child… I don’t want him or her to not know anything else in this world. Or worse, feel like it’s the only thing they can want to be a part of us or feel included. We chose this on our own Jace, but I don’t want to be the kind of parent who buys doctor toys for his kid or talks about his dreams of seeing their first surgery or shit like that. So that’s why we need the change. We need to stop being one dimensional and learn to do things that we’ve gone to med school for to avoid doing. Things we will possibly hate or try hard not to fall asleep while doing them and it’s probably gonna suck but that’s what we’re gonna do cause─”

“Children”

Jace said in an incredibly low voice Alec realized he only heard it because his husband had come to stand by his side.

“What?”

It was like everything he was saying or wanted to say was wiped out of his brain and Jace’s golden gaze and his soft smile were the only things in the world Alec could bother to take in.

“It’s what I came in here to tell you. It’s a him and a her”

“What?”

Alec repeated.

“We’re having twins.”

Jace said smiling and Alec kept his eyes on him to see if he’s gonna break into a laugh and say he was messing with him. When Jace showed no sign of joking around Alec shifted his gaze to somewhere straight ahead,

“Fuck”

He managed to say after a few good minutes and Jace let out a laugh that held so many emotions inside.

“Yeah.”

He took Alec’s hand and lead them both to the couch.

“Dibs on our daughter’s name though”

Jace said and Alec’s head finally turned to him at that,

“Shut up I’m not gonna let someone called Jace name my kids”

He said with conviction even though he was still feeling a little out of it. 

“Wha─ what’s wrong with Jace! And heads up Dr. Lightwood they’re my kids too.”

Jace said both annoyed and entitled and it really hit Alec,

“Oh my god we’re having twins”

He said and felt like he had to do that about a hundred more times for it to finally sound normal and believable.

“Yeah”

Jace repeated and there was his smile again. Alec looked at him and for no good reason remembered the time Jace had gotten himself drunk as fuck the night before an anatomy class and puked his guts out all over a cadaver. And now the same guy was going to be the father of two in only a few months.

“I think I’m gonna throw up”

Alec said and Jace nodded,

“I get it”

Alec felt like he was slowly coming back to his senses and sure enough, the first thing his brain commanded was examining the new predicament like the doctor he was trained to be,

“And did you talk to Aline? Did she say anything? Are there any risks─”

“I talked to her”

Jace said in a calming tone and put a gentle hand to Alec’s cheek,

“Everything is fine, baby. We’re fine. We’re gonna be fine.”

Alec closed his eyes and leaned into the touch for a little while. He opened his eyes again and grinned weakly at Jace,

“Izzy’s gonna go mental.”

Jace moved a little closer and his hand slid down to the crook of Alec’s neck,

“Everyone will. Every single one of our overbearing workaholic surgeon family and friends. Because they love us and although they can’t cook they’re gonna love the shit out of our babies.”

“I know”

Alec nodded, admitting to the unquestionable fact.

“But you’re right.”

Jace said and leaned back on the couch,

“I guess I never… looked at it that way. We can be more versatile and include things and people in our life that we wouldn’t normally think twice before dismissing but… you don’t have to stress okay?”

He fixed Alec with a completely serious look,

“We already got a house, with the kitchen stuff people cook with and all that. And we baby proofed it. And we’re reading parenting books. Arguing over the nursery wall painting. And you’re willing to go to a freaking barbecue party if that means you won’t be a one dimensional parent who might make his kid uncomfortable because of his job.”

Alec felt like crawling into a corner somewhere and doing nothing but research on how to not absolutely fuck this up sometimes. He knew that. It was nice that Jace knew it too.

“You’re gonna be an amazing parent. You’re already amazing.”

His husband leaned forward and planted a kiss on Alec’s cheek. He backed away but only enough to be able to look into Alec’s eyes and say,

“I promise you our kids are never gonna feel excluded or repressed or lonely for what they like or don’t like or because of our jobs. Okay?”

Alec nodded staring into the floor before looking back up at Jace,

“Are you saying all that to duck out of barbecue night?”

He said with slight playfulness to his tone but Jace didn’t waver,

“Look I’m sure Jenny is a great─”

“Julie”

“Julie. Is a great person and she and her husband─”

“Wife”

“Wi─oh really? I didn’t know we had such diverse neighbors.”

Jace said off track but wasted no time in getting back to his point,

“Anyway, Julie and her wife throw great barbecue nights. And we can totally pop up sometime and ask them about school and stuff cause Imogen is driving me _crazy_ with English boarding schools and I keep coming up short and I don’t like that”

“Of course you don’t”

Alec said a little more affectionately than he’d intended.

“But not this weekend okay? I─”

“Looking to steal a surgery from Simon again?”

Alec raised an eyebrow and was again, reminded of the fact that just how childish his husband/soon to be parenting partner could be sometimes. Jace dismissed the comment and carried on,

“Want to spend the weekend with my husband. Alone. Somewhere quiet. Preferably very short on population.”

Alec raised both eyebrows at that but didn’t say anything.

“I have a feeling with two mini monsters on our hands in a couple of months we won’t get any free time to ourselves for the next, 18 years, I believe is what your Mom said?”

That finally got a laugh out of Alec and Jace continued with the same serious tone but a smirk at the corner of his lips

“And I just want to _fuck_ as much as I can before that time comes”

Alec shook his head.

“We were talking about our unborn twin babies and how to raise them best we can. How did you manage to get here from there?”

Seriously were these few remaining months going to perform some kind of never before seen miracle on Jace Herondale?

“I know you want it too”

Jace said it like he was stating a fact and Alec leaned into the couch and gave him a challenging look,

“Oh you always know everything do you?”

“I know our kids are gonna have the most amazing dads on the planet.”

Jace said with his previous tone which only managed to make the sentence sound sweeter. Alec smiled but tilted his head and raised an eyebrow

“As long as the dads fuck enough to save up for when they come?”

Jace moved a little forward and indicated with unnecessary excitement,

“See this is why I married you. You get me in ways no one can.”

Alec huffed a laugh and shook his head. Jace went on,

“You also _get_ me─”

“Jace”

Alec wouldn’t hear explicit sexual references in the same conversation about his kids.

“Okay. But it’s true”

Jace resigned but maintained eye contact with Alec. It was.

“It’ll be so beautiful if I say no to all your plans right now and say we’re going to that party”

Alec said with only a hint of teasing and Jace gave him one of his signature smirks,

“Please. If you think you have the strength to reject _getting_ me in the picture I just laid out for you─”

There was no winning with Jace Herondale when he started smirking like that. Alec laid his head on the back of the couch and said,

“You’re horrible. No idea why I married you”

“Because you love me, duh”

Well, Alec thought staring at the ceiling, there was no denying that. Jace moved closer to him and ran a hand through his hair,

“And I love you, obviously”

Alec turned his gaze to Jace’s face and said,

“You know we’re probably gonna hate each other so much after the babies are born”

“Yeah Maryse said something like that too”

Jace said playing with Alec’s hair and that got a surprised chuckle out of him,

“You listen to everything my mom says?”

“Hey we need as much guidance on this as we can get. And your mom is a very experienced woman on that front.”

Jace said and Alec smiled. Maybe they wouldn’t need a miracle after all.

“You’re gonna be an amazing parent too”

“As long as I have you beside me”

Jace said looking into Alec’s eyes. His hand was still resting in the mess of Alec’s hair.

“And my mom?”

Alec teased and sat straight up. Jace dropped his hand and repeated,

“And your mom”

Alec smiled before the reality of their situation hit him again,

“Fuck Jace we’re having twins”

“Fuck indeed”

It took Alec only a few seconds to realize what the blond was truly saying,

“Oh you fucking asshole─”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes and thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it<3


End file.
